Fighting about me?
by frukforever
Summary: What will happend when Francis and Alfred come to Arthur's door, telling that they have been fighting about him...?


Arthur frowned, sigh escaping from his throat. His doorbell was ringing and the clock was 10 pm. Who the hell it could be?

- I'm coming, I'm coming, the Brit muttered as he stood up from his armchair and made his way to the front door.

- Okay, who the heck is bothering me in this-, he started but left his sentence unfinished as he saw two too familiar men, panting and the other one bleeding.

- Alright, what is going on? he asked, crossing his arms.

- And why is Francis bleeding?

Those two men in front of him tried to catch their breath. It was Alfred who started to spoke, his voice still a bit breathless.

- Iggy, dude, we were fighting about you…, he started, his eyes shining in a bit angry but victorious way.

- I already hit his face, as you can see, like proving that he should leave you alone, right? Now tell him that you love me, not him.

Arthur's was shocked; those two… fighting about him? There was no way that they could both love him. Well, Alfred seemed to be a bit strange, he could maybe fall in someone like Arthur, but Francis… Francis was a womanizer; he could get anyone that he would like. So, why choose Arthur?

- Excuse me? Fighting about me? he asked raising his eyebrow. As he got two nods for answer, he shook his head.

- Unbelievable… he mumbled.

- You were fighting about me and you punched him on the face?

Alfred smirked.

- Of course! I wanted to make sure that he remembers that we love each other! the American said. Francis rolled his eyes as a protest, but stayed still quiet.

- Who the hell have told you that _I_ would love _you_?! Arthur almost shouted.  
- Come on! I mean, you are sometimes really nice, but love you… Oh no, not in the bloody hell. Not ever.

The American's face visible fell as he heard those words.

- O-Okay… Iggy, don't have to be so rude…, he stuttered, his voice was shaky and his eyes got teary.

- Oh my god! Don't be so pathetic. I have my rights to be rude to you, damn you Alfred. You hit Francis! That is enough to make me angry, the Brit yelled and without any second thoughts he wrapped his arms around Francis, pulling the slightly taller man closer.

Francis smiled. But he was quiet, which was kind of strange, he was normally so lively. Arthur noticed that as well.

- Huh? Alfred, what did you do to him?! he said with a shocked voice.

- Why is he still silent? He should be flirting with me and… and talk some smooth-talk and tell how my lips looks so soft… Ignore that last part!

Alfred blushed madly, biting his lip he started to talk quietly:

- W-Well, Iggy… I kind of strangled him… A-And he hasn't talk after that…

As the Frenchman gave a small nod, Arthur felt his eyes getting teary as well, he even trembled slightly.

- Alfred… Have you any idea what you have done?! You should go back to your crappy home as soon as possible and avoid me if you don't want to get killed, Arthur yelled and dragged Francis inside his home.

* * *

He led him to his bedroom and told him to lie down. Francis obeyed the Brit.

- I'll be right back, Francis, Arthur said with a worried voice and made his way to his kitchen. After a moment he came back to the bedroom with a tray with a cup of tea. - Here you go, take this, it will maybe help.

The tea didn't help. Arthur got a bit hopeless, but he managed somehow to get some medicine to Francis. The pharmacist had said that the medicine will take a long to affect, so Francis didn't speak for the rest of the day.

Arthur couldn't send the Frenchman to home, and so he let him to sleep in his bed. Arthur switched his clothes to pajamas and slipped into the bed next to Francis. After a little hesitation he cuddled closer and then closed his eyes.

- Good night, you will be better tomorrow.

* * *

-Arthur… Arthur, mon cheri, wake up.

Arthur opened his eyes, blinking several timed before fully waking up.

- Francis? he asked, his voice was hopeful and soft.

- Oui, thank you for taking care of me. It really means much to me, Francis said, his arms wrapped around the Brit.

Arthur gave him a small smile, but his expression changed into an angry one after a little moment.

- You shouldn't have fought about me! I was so worried… And you should have known that I won't be ever able to love Alfred, I have you, you know…, Arthur said, blushing.

- Ah, pardon moi. I'm sorry that I was so stupid before, he said apologetically.

- But now, I should go to my house, I have a surprise for you, the Frenchman smirked.

- Meet you there in one hour?

Arthur nodded and so Francis left the house.

* * *

Arthur rang the doorbell.

-It's open~, Francis shouted and the Brit opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened widely.

- What is this…?

He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the living room. It was wonderful. There were candles everywhere. On the table there was champagne and strawberries. Lighting was matt and there smelled like roses; everything was romantic.

He looked around the room but couldn't see Francis anywhere. What was that? He noticed a card on the table which had the flags of France and United Kingdom in it. 'Look behind you' the card said. Arthur turned around, wide smile appearing on his face.

Francis had sneaked behind him as he was reading the card. And there he was now, kneeling in front of him with his most handsome and beautiful smile on his face. The Frenchman picked a small box from his pocket, and then opened it.

- Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me? he asked with a soft voice.

- I'm sorry, it's Arthur Bonnefoy, but yes, I will, Arthur said with a soft chuckle. He offered his hand to Francis so he could put the ring on his finger, smiling.


End file.
